The present invention relates to a toggle latch the typically application being to exterior gates where, on closing of the gate, there is automatic latching.
Toggle latches are known for gates and wherein a pivotal bar strikes on a closure ramp to be deflected upwardly and then drops down into a receiving cavity for latching purposes. Manual operation is usually provided for lifting the bar to undo the latch so the gate may be open.
Typically such toggle latches are made of metal components and usually are of a relatively crude and inexpensive form of construction.